powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Allie Famille
Allison "Allie" Famille is High Seas Pink of the High Seas Rangers. She and her sister were the last remaining royals of the planet Famille until it is revealed that their parents had survived the planet's destruction. Biography to be added Early life She was once one of the Princesses of the planet Famille, the planet and her family shared names. After the planet was destroyed by the Armada, the Empire believed that she was killed along with her family. Allie traveled from planet to planet until she witnessed the four High Seas Rangers. She begged them to let her join the team. She wanted to fight for revenge and to whoever is out there, to let them know that her race is still alive and she is fighting to take back what the Armada had stolen. Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers to be added Hero Wars: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers to be added High Seas Pink - Legendary Mode= As a High Seas Ranger, High Seas Pink has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for pink or white, she has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. She's also been known to take on powers of past male rangers, with the suit becoming a female version of its previous design. - Zeo Ranger I - Pink= *Zeo Ranger I Pink **Weapons ***Zeo Power Disc ***Zeo Cannon - Pink Turbo Ranger= *Pink Turbo Ranger - Pink Space Ranger= *Pink Space Ranger **Weapons ***Astro Blaster ***Satellite Stunner ***Quadro Blaster **Vehicles ***Pink Galaxy Glider - Galaxy Pink= *Galaxy Pink **Weapons ***Quasar Saber ***Transdagger ****Beta Bow - Pink Lightspeed Ranger= *Pink Lightspeed Ranger **Weapons ***V-Lancer - Time Force Pink= *Time Force Pink **Weapons ***Chrono Sabers ***V5 ***Vortex Blaster - S.P.D. Pink Ranger= *S.P.D. Pink Ranger **DeltaMax Strikers - Pink Mystic Ranger= - Legend Warrior= *Pink Mystic Ranger Legend Mode **Weapons ***Mystic Lion Staff }} - Pink Overdrive Ranger= *Pink Overdrive Ranger **Weapons ***Drive Geyser ***Drill Blaster - Samurai Pink= *Samurai Pink **Weapons ***Spin Sword - Megaforce Pink= *Megaforce Pink **Morphing Devices ***Gosei Morpher **Power Cards ***Windrive **Weapons ***Phoenix Shot - Dino Charge Pink Ranger= - Dino Steel= *Dino Charge Pink Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers ****Dino Charger #5 - Tricera Charger (Triceratops) ****Dino Charger #11 - Dino Cycle Charger (Deinonychus) ***Tricera Drill }} - Ninja Steel Pink= *Ninja Steel Pink **Ninja Battle Morpher **Ninja Power Stars ***Pink Ninja Power Star **Ninja Star Blade **Ninja Blaster - Express Squad Pink= *Express Squad Pink **Weapons ***Express Blaster ***Bridge Claw - Eagle Pink= *Eagle Pink **Power Orbs ***Aquila Orb **Cosmo Buckle **Cosmo Blaster **Cosmo Artillery ***Cosmo Shot - Sigma 3= - Sigma U= *Sigma U **Dualizer **Dual Striker }} - Pink FAB Ranger= *Pink FAB Ranger **Weapons ***FAB Tonfas }} - White Rangers= - White Wild Force Ranger= *White Wild Force Ranger **Jungle Sword - White Dino Ranger= *White Dino Ranger **Drago Sword - White Mystic Ranger= *White Mystic Ranger **Weapons ***Snow Staff - Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger= *Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger **Weapons ***Rhino Morpher - White Tiger Ranger= - Pride Mode= *Pride Mode **Weapons ***Cube Blaster }} - Element Fury White= *Element Fury White }} - Other Colors= - Navy Thunder Ranger= *Navy Thunder Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Thunder Staff ***Navy Antler ***Thunder Blaster - S.P.D. Kat Ranger= *S.P.D. Kat Ranger - Red Mystic Ranger= *Red Mystic Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Magi Staff - Sword Mode ***Mystic Force Fighters - Blue Mystic Ranger= *Blue Mystic Ranger - Jungle Fury Red Ranger= *Jungle Fury Red Ranger (female version) - Green Chameleon Warrior= *Green Chameleon Warrior - Ranger Operator Series Black= *Ranger Operator Series Black (female version) **Nitro Blaster **Rocket Blaster - Ranger Operator Series Silver= *Ranger Operator Series Silver **Weapons ***Cloud Hatchet ****SkyShift Blazer - Samurai Red= *Samurai Red ♀ **Weapons ***Fire Smasher - Dino Charge Graphite Ranger= *Dino Charge Graphite Ranger (female version) **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers - Dino Charge Purple Ranger= *Dino Charge Purple Ranger **Weapons ***Dino Blade Blaster ****Dino Charge Morpher ****Dino Saber ***Dino Chargers - Beast Morpher Gold= *Beast Morphers Gold (female version) - Element Fury Violet= *Element Fury Violet (female version) **Fury Morpher **Fury Coins **Sky Fighters **Fury Sword - Thunderbird 4 Yellow= *Thunderbird 4 Yellow **Morphing Devices ***Thunderbird Morpher **Weapons ***Rescue Claws - Thunderbird 5 Orange= *Thunderbird 5 Orange **Morphing Devices ***Thunderbird Morpher **Weapons ***Rescue Chucks }} - Trio Rider= *Dino Combo - Beetleborgs= *Platinum Purple Beetleborg }} }} Ranger Key The High Seas Pink Ranger Key is Allie's personal Ranger Key which allows her to transform into High Seas Pink. Whereas the keys of the 39 Ranger teams were created out of the sacrifice of their powers in the Legend War, the origin of the High Seas Ranger Keys is unknown, though it can be assumed the Red Legend had a role in their creation. As with the other High Seas Ranger Keys, this key is commonly used in the High Seas Rangers' Ranger Key-compatible arsenal and zords for different functions and attacks. This Ranger Key was turned into a Ranger puppet once, by Basco. Along with the other High Seas Rangers bar an incapacitated Marvelous, Allie confronted and defeated the puppet High Seas Pink. Personality She has geniality and grace that don't suit a pirate, making her quite different from her 4 shipmates. This has also caused people to underestimate her on occasion. If a person is in distress, she can't help but want to help them. However, because she is always looking for someone to save, she can be a pain in the neck for her teammates. She is also thrown off by Marvelous' personality and shows concern at times, hinting that she might have a secret crush on Marvelous. She also loves tea. She often goes to Z.J. for advice, or direction when Marvelous isn't around, considering that he is gentle with her and possibly because he was her sister's boyfriend. Category:Power Rangers High Seas Category:Heroines Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms